Data validation based on physical documents, for example, data on plastic cards or papers, are historically and easily subject to fraud and forgery, and specifically to unauthorized reproduction and use. Systems that use and rely on physical documents are increasingly vulnerable to security concerns. Documents can now be stored as electronic data in databases. These data still need to be validated to avoid fraudulent use.
It is therefore desirable to provide system and method for implementing computer-based and network-based system for securely validating electronic data using multiple security layers, and that provides advantages heretofore unknown in the art.